


Links for playlists

by Pachinko_Lessons_101



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachinko_Lessons_101/pseuds/Pachinko_Lessons_101
Summary: Just a collection of playlists that I use if anyone wants to listen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Links for playlists

(Minecraft) Art Songs: <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLACGvldvYTxsk64z-P--99T-mdXxa7ovP>

Gen Art Songs: <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLACGvldvYTxuF-AtWu6l1UL-7eY_XW3fp>

MC, DT, HC Songs: <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLACGvldvYTxvjdK-xO7qj4HV6-bVx51Ko>

THE BEST MUSIC EVER (TommyInnit PL): <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlJddkadYDcBeIk6yD1s02ClCNBI5rxL2>

Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled Collection: <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLACGvldvYTxtss-r-slInMMdXwAacWR1G>

Random SMP based vids: <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLACGvldvYTxuVRkZaslyJlj5dilp_oyJ3>

Amazon Music PL: <https://music.amazon.com/user-playlists/3584d29f70bb4e519844021c4a9e10b6sune?ref=dm_sh_TMxR0oTAhElVBpnUjJw3KQFdp>

More to be added


End file.
